They Say That True Love Hurts
by AleHeatherFTW1020
Summary: "They say that true love hurts but this could almost kill me" Heather wants him to forgive her. He could never forgive her after what she did to him...but denieing his love for her hurts more then all the pain he had been through all together.
1. Stand in the rain

~They say that true love hurts; well this could almost kill me. Young love murdered this is what this must be. I would give it all to not be sleeping alone~

Heather lay face down on her bed. Headphones that had fallen from her ears played muffled by the pillow. A sliver of light from the full moon shone through her window and illuminated her raven hair. Her cheek glistened was small tears fell from her cheeks, wetting the small blanket she cuddles despite for his warmth. She groaned as she impatiently wiped her tears away. She was turning into the type of girl she hated, crying over every boy that left her life. But it was him after all. His face haunted her mind, his taste lingered on her tongue from the last time they kissed. Slowly she traced her hand up to her heart, feeling a slow lonely beat that made the room seem so empty. She whimpered, sounding a bit too despite for her tastes. He wouldn't leave her mind, and that scared her.

She burrowed her head into the blanket to muffle to groan she let out briefly. Her hands tensed pulling the blanket closer and she shut her eyes tightly, causing a strong wave of nostalgia."""Alejandro's green shimmering eyes pierced hers as his fingers intertwined perfectly with hers. "I love you, and I always will." He said pulling her closer""" Soon his face began to fade in her memory and the felt almost as if he was leaving her heart too. Heather flipped on her back fiercely, wiping away the tears that began to dry on her cheeks. "Calm down…" she kept repeating to herself, fighting the tears that so desperately wanted to fall. Why couldn't she move on? She had done it many times before. SHE was always the heartbreaker Maybe it was just HIM that made it hurt so much worse to let go. She sat up suddenly, pulling herself to stand, and wobbled roughly towards the door.

She took a small step, stumbling into the door. The pain felt good, it was NOTHING compared to what she put Alejandro through, but the light bleeding felt as if she had gotten her arm cut off along with the heart she wanted him to hold. Gently she pulled herself up with the doorknob, hoping her knees wouldn't give from under her. Her eyes, still full of tears, barely let her name out the foggy imaged in the hall as she walked slowly. She let her head hang lightly, so not too much hair covered her face. It was hard enough to see with her eyes tearing almost involuntarily. She felt so dead, wandering through her own house like a stranger. Unwelcome. His presence lingered, almost like an apparition. The house felt to empty and scary without him, and her petit hands felt to empty. Everything felt so…Incomplete.

Why did she give up the love of her life for some stupid money prize? She regretted every second. Her eyes glanced over at the clock over the stove. 4:15 A.m. She couldn't sleep; she couldn't remember the last night she did. Her hands shook as she reached for the front door, clicking the door open quickly, and escaping quietly out into the rain. His name replayed in her head many times as she began to walk out into the street, her feet plopping in cold puddles on her way. She tilted her head back and let the rain hit her eyes, washing away some of the tears. She loved the rain, more than anything. But all she could think about was him.

He had been out of the hospital for a few days now, and most of his hair had grown back. He was about an inch shy of his original godly locks. He had regained his flawless muscular body while his physical therapist trained him to work his boy with the new skin graphing. The only thing noticeably different was the slightly lighter patch of skin that scarred his face. Personally, she thought it fit his personality perfectly. It gave him less of an approachable look and more of an 'I'll fuck you up' sortof look. She had worked up the courage to go and visit him about a month ago, and she almost lost her lunch when she saw what SHE had caused. When he noticed who she actually was, his expression tensed almost to the point where she could swear he would like to watch her drop dead right in front of him.

She could barely get a word in before he ordered her to leave, using a tone that brought tears to her eyes, and she could have sworn her heart literally broke on the spot. The disgust in his eyes vowed hatred, but maybe she had seen a bit of betrayal in the hurtful glace he gave. The tone of voice he kept using scared her to the point where she wished she would drop dead right then. Her bare feet plopped against the wet pavement, she had no clue where she was headed, and honestly didn't care where she was anyway. The air was bitter, and the rain pelted against her face. Wet strands of hair began to fall in front of her face as she looked to her left. The Burromuerto house. She saw the faint light from one of the bedrooms turn brighter and 2 turn off. She shook her head and turned down another block and hesitated to take another step, admiring the sound the pounding rain hitting the trees and street. She loved the rain, and it makes her feel better, no matter how cold it was it helped. She tilted her head back for a quick second to pull the hair out of her face and then began to take a small step forward. Suddenly she felt two strong hands turn her around violently, almost making her fall to her knees.

"What are you doing here?" Alejandro screamed shaking her. She couldn't help herself as she shivered and let her head hang down. "Look at me! What the hell are you doing? It's below freezing and you're in a tank top and shorts?" he said taking off his jacket and wrapping it around her. Heather stood quietly as he spoke to her. Was he angry? She couldn't tell, she never could. He ran his fingers through his hair frustrated. "Do you want to die? You really need to think things through…" he said letting her shoulder go. "Maybe…" she said as she looked at him, showing the tears that began to drip down her face. His eyes widened as he saw her face become overwhelmed with tears. Heather could cry? It scared him to a point where his expression softened. She saw his expression and wiped her face impatiently, glaring at him as he grabbed her wrists. "Don't ever say that…" he said as his eyes became more visible in the moonlight.

'She is pathetic…' Alejandro thought to himself as he looked at the shivering girl in front of him. He suddenly pulled her into his chest to force a reaction from her, which worked, scaring her into his arms. His cheeks became hot, but he quickly shook his head and pushed her lightly forward. "GO home." He said trying to sound as instigating as he could. She just stood there, her body shook violently. "I want to know why first." She finally said, choking lightly of every word. All her heard was a pathetic plea from a pathetic girl who was taking a walk in the freezing rain. A breeze passed by, causing her to shake more and he began to hear her teeth chatter. 'She looks beautiful tonight.' He thought to himself as he admired her. "Just go, you're going to get sick!" he said trying to keep the anger in his voice. "Just tell me and I'll go." She said hesitantly moving forward. "Tell you what? How you betrayed me? How you almost killed me? There's nothing to explain. Go. Home." He said trying to look away from the sad eyes he kept loosing himself in. "Please explain it again…" she said desperately trying to savor the small amount of time she had with him. "I'm not going to let you stand here in the rain and freeze your ass off. Your house is pretty far… get going before you get to cold…" he said in a warning voice. She stood and looked at him, hoping for a reaction. Suddenly he rolled his eyes as she stood her ground, which pissed him off almost as much as she did in general. "You won't make it home by yourself…" he said as he sighed. She shuttered as he picked her up, cradling her in his arms lightly as he began to walk swiftly to his front door.


	2. Promise me?

_**~Well here is chapter two. Honestly I'm a bit more proud of how this story came out compared to the other I wrote. I hope you like. ~**_

Heather's hands were held in light fists near her cheeks as she shook fiercely. 'Should I forgive her? NO! But you love her…NO Stop thinking like a fool…' Alejandro thought as he opened the front door and ran swiftly up the stairs. Her shivering was constant, making him worry as he tightened his grip on her. "Why would you ever think of doing that? You better get warm before you get a nasty cold…" he said as he kicked open the door to his room. Softness traveled in his voice, and she shook his head. He hadn't planned on sounding so inviting, the things he had gone through was more then he could take of her. She just snuggled into his chest, shivering so much he could swear she was vibrating. He put her down and made sure she could stand before he began searching the draws. He mumbled some Spanish, she didn't understand a word, and she honestly didn't care what he was saying. She was freezing, and her hands began to burn from keeping them in such tight fists. She gasped suddenly as he threw a pair of boxers and a huge sweatshirt at her. "Change." He said pushing all the clothes back into the draw he had just wrecked. She shrugged and began to take off her shirt. "In the bathroom!" he said, nastiness dripped off his tongue. Despite the anger, he giggled as she walked into the bathroom blushing.

'Damn it was cute how she thought that's what I meant…' he thought to himself as he smashed his hand on the table. 'Stop thinking like an ass, you can't forgive her. You won't. She hurt you so stop admiring her. Be angry; show her the pain she gave you. Don't fall back in love. Too late for that last one…' he thought to himself as he pulled his hair out of his face. "God Alejandro get a hold of you" he said out loud to himself as the bathroom door clicked open and she walked out slowly, gripping her wet clothes in one hand and pulling the sweatshirt to her knees with the other. "Climb into my bed…" he said trying to be nasty as he grabbed her wet clothes and threw them into the sink. She shivered and slid into the messed up bed as he covered her tightly, throwing an extra blanket to make sure she would be warm enough, and grabbed her hands into his. "This should help you heat up." He said looking into her eyes, which searched his curiously. Her teeth still chattered and her cheeks felt like ice as he ran his hand to her face. "Move over…" he said pushing her lightly as he slid into bed next to her close enough for her to feel his heartbeat. "Still cold?" his voice softened as he felt her shivering only decrease slightly. She shook her head, but her shivering deceived her. "Lier…" he said pulling off his shirt, and sliding his moderately warm hands under the sweatshirt to her bare stomach, pulling her closer.

He ran his hands up and down her sides quickly, warming her enough for her to at least stop shivering. 'What am I doing? Why am I being so nice to HEATHER? I should have kicked her out in the rain…Why would I do that? I love her…' he thought to himself as she stopped shivering, and just lay quiet in his embrace. Suddenly she turned around and faced him, caressing his face. He suddenly got lost in her sad eyes. 'Stop it you idiot! Why won't you just forgive her? It's obvious she was in pain… But it kind of feels good to be needed…' Alejandro thought to himself as he pulled up her chin slightly. "Warm now?" he said, cocky as usual. She rolled her eyes and turned away, trying to hide the fact that she was blushing. "I'm…not going to fight this anymore… Heather I love you…" he said, moving his lips closer to hers. "And I never ever stopped." He finished, pulling her chin closer, pressing their lips together suddenly, leaving her eyes wide in shock.

He slid his tongue lightly in her mouth, creating a delicate mixture of the two lovers. A real kiss. Finally. 'This feels amazing…' they both thought as she gently closed her eyes, working herself into the kiss more as he caressed her hip lightly. It was funny how just a few second in his arms made the air surrounding them became hot. He gently pulled away, breathing heavily, looking into her eyes with a sense of defeat. "If you love me so much why won't you forgive me?" she said looking deeply into his eyes. "Because Heather…You hurt me, I confessed my love for you, and you're the only one I've ever loved… You hurt me more then everything I've ever been through. Loosing you hurt more than the doctors breaking my bones to help them heal." He said, letting his hair fall in front of his eyes. She frowned and looked as his expression as her crawled on top of her and held her lightly in his arms. "I'm so sorry…" she said lightly in his ear as he let a tear fall unknowingly into the pillow.

"How can I know that I won't lose the one I love again?" Alejandro said shakily. "Alejandro…" she said as he lifted his head. She quickly pulled her head up and kissed him deeply, pulling him down as she let out a satisfied whimper. "Promise me." He said, pulling away lightly. "Hmm?" she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Promise me you'll never betray me… I would never be able to live knowing I let the girl of my dreams go." He said looking lovingly into her eyes. "I promise…" she said with as much sincerity as her normal sarcastic tone would let her. He smiled, almost about to burst. "Te quiero mi amor" he said kissing her deeply. She was sure that he said he loved her, she had heard it one before. She purposely let out a small moan, and a small tear of happiness fell. "I love you too Alejandro, always…and forever."

**(So what did you think? The next fanfic I write will be a Noco definitely. I had a lot of fun writing this. I hope you like it 3)**


	3. Gorgeous

**(A/n- I'm writing this chapter when my friend Amanda is here :D I love her! Hot dicking's ;D) **

**(P.s-this takes place when they wake up in the morning after falling asleep.)**

**(P.s-Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Total Drama, I only own my ideas!)**

Alejandro slowly opened his eyes to look down at the beautiful girl snuggled up to his chest, smirking lightly as she squirmed. A feeling of satisfactory wiped over him as he felt her nuzzle closer to him. "Alejandro?" Heather said in her sleep smiling stupidly. "Yes, cutie?" he replied as she opened one eye blushing deep red. 'Wow why is she so damn beautiful?' he thought to himself as he admired her dark eyes. This was love. He was sure of it. He had **NEVER** been so sure of something in his entire life. All the girls he dated, he felt nothing towards them, this was something new; the ignition of a spark whenever they held each other. It was amazing, beyond anything he had ever felt, laying in bed with this girl holding tightly on to him topped everything he had ever done.

"Oh shut up!" Heather said trying to hide her blush as he slid his hand into hers. "Fine, _gorgeous._" Alejandro cooed in a light Spanish accent, fiddling around with her pony tail. "I'm not gorgeous!" she exclaimed sitting up quickly and glaring at him. "Awhe come on don't get up…" he whispered, pulling her back into his deep embrace. He was so warm. Heather smirked and took a deep breath, breathing in the light scent of cologne that lingered on his skin. "But, your still gorgeous…" he said squeezing her small hand in his. "Nah…" she replied running her fingernail down a slightly discolored scar on his chest. He winced noticeable, causing her to jump slightly. He laughed and sat up, pulling her into his lap. She whimpered as he picked her up and cradled her in his arms. "You look cute with your hair messed up" he said kissing her forehead lightly. "I'm going to take you out today, so I can show you off to the whole world. My Heather only deserves the best." He said, cutting her off before she could object to his 'Cute' comment. "Ha, How original!" she spoke with spite on her tongue. "Well, I'm old fashioned, what can I say? I WANT people to be jealous of my GORGEOUS Heather!" he laughed caressing her cheek softly.

"For the last time! I'm not gorgeous!"

"Yes you are!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yeah huh!"

"I'm not!"

"Fine you win…._gorgeous_…"

"You're blind."

"And you're _gorgeous_!"

"Shut up!"

"Make me!" Alejandro said confidently, cocking an eyebrow at her. "So that's how your gunna be?" she said, mimicking his expression. "Yep. Make me." He repeated, emphasizing every word. She rolled her eyes and turned towards him, leaning in close. "You sure you wanna challenge me?" she whispered wrapping her arms around his neck. "Oh please, I could totally take you down!" he laughed rolling her over and pinning her down. She gasped, laughing at the stupid, yet incredibly sexy face he was making at her. "Get off!" she laughed, trying and failing to push the oh-so hot Latino off. Again, he cocked his eyebrow and admired the masterpiece of a girl below him as he pinned her wrists. "Admit it." He said seductively, trying not to laugh at her as she squirmed.

"_Never_!"

"Why?

"Because I'm right."

"Far from it, _gorgeous_!"

"Why do you insist on fighting with me?" she teased

"Because you are gorgeous and you and I both **KNOW** it!"

"How?"

"How? What a dumb question! But I _could _come up with an equally stupid answer if you'd like." He teased right back, his eyes shining brightly into hers. "I could lie here all day and try to convince you how gorgeous you are. Try me." Alejandro said in a light seductive tone. "So why don't you just admit your gorgeous and this will all be over.

"Nope."

"Yeah!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"Nopee!"

"No."

"Yes, AH wait you **DICK** you tricked me!" Heather stuttered, blushing a deep red. "HAHA! Score Uno for Burromuerto!" he said kissing her forehead lightly. "You suck." She complained, wishing her arms were free so she could cross them and pout. "Ahh _chica_, no need to pout! Since when is being drop _dead_ gorgeous a _bad_ thing?" he said leaning in closer to her. "It's not a bad thing, it's just I'm **NOT** gorgeous or cute or adorable, or even remotely close to any." She said lightly, almost hoping he couldn't hear her. Alejandro frowned and let go of one of her wrists to caress her cheek sweetly. "Heather, you are the most beautiful, gorgeous, cute, adorable, pretty, and perfect girl I have ever met. Everything you are, and everything you do is everything I've always wanted, and I wouldn't have it any other way. I wouldn't change the past, because if I did I probably wouldn't have you. How _awful _would that be?" he said, lightly pulling up her chin to kiss her deeply. He heard a small whimper of satisfaction, and he couldn't help but smile as he pulled up. Heather let out occasional one word sentences, but they couldn't seem to combine to make sentences, she just wanted to lie in his arms all day, she wanted to…_cry_. He smiled and slid his hand under her head, pulling it up and kissing her forehead softly. "I just want you to realize how special you are to me. Eres mi mundo." He whispered, his lips grazing her forehead. 'He is so warm.' She thought to herself as she ran her hand down his face.

Intoxicating. Absolutely intoxicating. Heather didn't think it was even possible that that much love could be shown in a person's eyes, especially Alejandro's, and towards HER. "Mundo means world…You are… my world?" she questioned, trying her best to translate into English. He smiled brightly and kissed her cheek. "Good job! Correct maravilloso Heather!"

"I think you just called me gorgeous again." She complained crossing one arm. "What can I say? To me, you are extremely beautiful. I'm not going to lie, and I'm not going to fight with you about it. You are gorgeous, and I am going to start calling you gorgeous regularly. You're just going to have to deal with it, gorgeous." He taunted, emphasizing the dreaded word "gorgeous" in a sexy seduction tone. Heather rolled her eyes and tried pushing him off. "Oh come on! Get off, ass. I have some things to do today!" she said as he flipped onto his back next to her and pulled her on him to lie on top of his chest. "How about you do me?" he half joked, caressing her hip lightly, with the finesse the teen had in everything he did. She scratched her head, pretending to think about it for a minute. "Hmm…Nah not in the mood." She said spitefully pinning him down like he had previously done to her.

He smiled and leaned up close to her face. "Your loss…gorgeous!" he cooed in his sexy accent, making her blush noticeably. "Wow your cute!" he continued, poking her red cheeks. "Oh, so we are playing the annoying name game? Well, two can play at this game… _Al_!" she cooed, taunting him with the name he so desperately hated. "Oh come on gorgeous don't be like that! Gorgeous is a cute nickname. Al is…gross. It makes me sound less sexy." He admitted, laughing a bit at the last sentence. "Fine, I give up. Call me gorgeous all you want. But I don't think so." She said crossing her arms, giving Alejandro the advantage to grab her wrists and pull her down towards him. "So the infamous Heather is pulling out the white flag?" Alejandro bragged, smirking. "Oh whatever, you win this time, but watch yourself Casanova." She said kissing him quickly on the lips. "Hey…gorgeous?" he said smiling brightly. She cringed at the nickname.

"Yes?" she said. "Well, I love you, gorgeous." He cooed at her, pulling her into a deep embrace. "I love you too Alejandro…so much." Heather said, ignoring the new pet name he kept repeating. So this is what love feels like…

**(A/n- So yeah I decided to continue to story, I have had amazing ideas and a lot of support. So I hope you enjoyed. Chapter 4 will be coming soon.)**


	4. Reunion

"Crap, bills, Crap, more crap, OH look a bra magazine!" Alejandro said loudly as he rummaged through her mail, flipping through the pages of it quickly. Fortunately no one was home at the time, but then again Heather's parents were never home. Heather rolled her eyes and walked in the room, glaring at him. "Pervert." She said crossing her arms. He laughed and put the crap mail on the table. "More crap, crap, even more crap WOW you get a lot of crap mail." He said, suddenly finding a bright yellow envelope that said **TDR** across the cover. "Oh…what _is this_?" he said tearing open the fold and reaching inside, grabbing a bold white piece of paper. "Oh god…" Alejandro groaned, searching through the rest of the papers in the envelope. Heather walked swiftly over to him and wrapped her arms around him from behind, peering over his shoulder. "What is it?" she asked. "Total Drama reunion special…and its tomorrow. _Wow_, way to last minute this Chris." Alejandro said, cussing in Spanish under his breath. Heather ran her fingers up his chest to try and soothe him. "Wow, but what would you expect otherwise from a drunken party boy like Chris? Want to go?" she said smiling. "No! Half of the people on Total Drama want to kick my ass!" he yelled, making her let go as he turned to face her. "It could be fun, hey, you were the one who told me you wanted to show your supposedly "Gorgeous" Heather to the world, and this is the perfect chance, make everyone see you _can_ settle down and maybe they will respect you. You don't want to be a hated manipulator all your life do you? Show all those Total Drama Dorks you're better than them." She said with a smile as she put her hands in his and took a step closer.

He smiled and laid her head on his shoulder. "I've always been better than them, having you just makes me even more superior. Maybe we should go; it will give me the chance to show off my gorgeous girlfriend in front of everyone. I'm in!" he said, letting go of her hands to wrap his arms around her waist. She kept her hands on his chest, feeling his heartbeat quicken as he kissed her forehead. "So…it's really tomorrow?" she asked reaching for the envelope. "Yeah, at a 2 star hotel, leave it to Chris to be so damn cheap. Here is the directions, just 15 minutes away by car." He said rolling his eyes at every sentence. Heather caressed his chest, nuzzling her head into his warmth. "Guest list…" Alejandro began, with extreme fake enthusiasm in his voice. "Bridgette and Geoff, Noah and Cody, OHH GOLLY LOOK COURTNEY'S COMING!" he said sarcastically, as Heather began to giggle. "Well a few cool people are going, Gwen and Duncan are going, probably to boost Chris's ratings because they are engaged now and Courtney doesn't know yet. God Chris is such a douche!" Alejandro said, throwing the papers on the coffee table to hold Heather with both arms.

"You sure you want to go?" he whispered in her ear as he rocked lightly back and forth. She nodded and snuggled deeply into his embrace. "You never seem to stop amazing me." He said petting her hair lightly petting her hair. "How so?" she asked looking up at him. "Well I didn't think you would be the one to want to go the reunion, especially because people there hate you too." He said kissing her cheek. "Well as I said before, I'm going to show them that I'm better than them, but honestly I've regained a lot of respect. Also, I have an absolutely amazing and sexy boyfriend I get to show off. Why wouldn't I take that chance?" she said spitefully, going on her tippy toes to kiss his cheek back. "Classic Heather! I love it. I love you!" he said picking her up, cradling her in his arms like she always loved.

"Does Chris know about us?" Heather asked as Alejandro fell back onto the couch. "Probably not, hopefully not. I wanna come in with a BANG. I'll be all like, check out this masterpiece of a girlfriend!" he said lifting her lightly. She laughed and poked at his chest. "Well don't do THAT…" she said blushing. He smiled and poked her nose. "You're so cute all the time!" he cooed at her like she was a newborn baby. She pouted and got up, brushing invisible dirt from her shirt as she walked into the kitchen. "Hey, were you going gorgeous?" he asked, walking close behind her. "I'm hungry! I have to eat you know." She said as he grabbed her hips and pulled her back into his chest, his heartbeat paced as he wrapped his arms around her waist, laying his head on her shoulder from behind. She blushed and laced her hands with his, standing quietly as he began to sway lightly to the sides. She got lost in his warm embrace, and they both just stood there completely engulfed in each other's being. Words couldn't have ever described the feelings they shared in just one simple embrace.

"I don't want to let you go." Alejandro said, kissing her cheek lightly. "You…don't have to…" she said softly as she felt his soft lips against her cheek, making her blush lightly. How could he make her blush? It was so unlike her, the Heather that never cried, cried because of him. The Heather that never showed emotion blushed whenever he said the slightest things to her. The Heather that never trusted anyone could let her guard down whenever he was around. Her weakness was him, and as much as she hated to admit it, the famous uptight bitch from Total Drama was in love with the gorgeous manipulator. People could go on and on about fate, but this was more than that, they both believed the reason they existed was for the other.

"I really truly love you Alejandro…" she said softly as he pulled her closer. "I love you to Heather…I didn't know it was possible to care this much about someone until I met you." He said shakily. He wasn't lying. He tightened his grip as he felt her heartbeat quicken. He wished this moment would last forever, he wished he could hold her forever. She tilted her head slightly leaning on his. This was the kind of relationship he wanted to be in, were he could hold her. Every other girl he had been with only wanted sex, but no matter how much of a player he was, he saved his virginity for someone who deserved it. Alejandro Burromuerto, the player, the manipulator, and the charmer was indeed a virgin, and he was positive that Heather was too, the way she acted and her body language showed absolutely no experience with a man, especially one as charming as Alejandro. But even with his background, he respected her to much to ask if his assumptions were correct. This was the girl he wanted to be with, forever. He couldn't imagine his life without her, even when he was supposed to hate her, everyday was a constant battle with himself to get over her. He never wanted to let go.

But every good thing comes to an end.

Heather glanced over at the clock, what had felt like hours in his arms had only been 5 minutes. She quickly turned around to face him, wrapping her arms around his neck as he resting his hands on her lower back. "If you don't want to go to the reunion show we don't have too." She said looking deeply into his eyes. "Nah, I kind of want to go now. I want to see the jealousy of everyone when I come in with the most gorgeous girl in the world." He said laughing. She blushed. "Oh _shut up_." She said. She hoped today would never end.

But unfortunately, tomorrow came faster then she had hoped.


	5. Show off

**(A/n- Well this is the reunion show…I hope you like, writers block sucks, tried using a thesaurus… good? Again, I don't own anything **** )**

Heather quickly stepped into her tan shorts, neglecting to button them as she rushed over to the mirror to fix her make-up. "How did we wake up late? You set an alarm…right?" she said, trying to quickly run the eyeliner pen onto her eyelid. Alejandro buttoned his shirt, taking his time as he stepped quietly into his dark brown boots. "You are quiet the sleeper mi amor, you were the one who woke up late, love." He said calming tightening his belt and wiping the invisible dirt from his chest. Heather rolled her eyes and began running a brush through her knotted hair. "Well you would have tried to wake me up, I only have like 5 more minutes to get ready…I look awful." She complained as she snapped her hair up in a messy pony tail. "Well," he began, sliding over to her and wrapping his arms lightly around her waist. "You just looked so adorable while you slept, and you always look beautiful, especially now…" he said, toying with the opened button on her shorts. "Oh, and you forgot something…" Alejandro said in a low seductive tone in her ear while she felt his hands skim lightly on her skin as he cruised the zipper up and fastened the button. She stiffened noticeably, giving him the perfect chance to kiss her neck. "N-not now we have to go." She said shakily pushing him off. He pouted, but smirked despite himself as he kissed her cheek.

"Later then?" he said, sending chills shooting down her spine. "Nah, I'm good." She said spitefully as she got up and slipped on her sandals. He smiled and jingled the keys above his head. "Jump for it, sweetheart." He teased, with a slight smirk on his face. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her lips lightly against his. He stood shocked, dropping his hands to her waist as he worked himself dominant. She smirked and pulled away, grabbing the keys from his hand. "That wasn't so hard." She smiled and laughed, clicking open the front door and swiftly making her way to the silver sports car in the driveway, unlocking it manually. "That was cute, but you'll pay later. You will satisfy me Heather." He joked, running and jumping into the driver's seat. She pouted and placed her hands on her hips. He shrugged and patted the passenger seat, smirking evilly at her. Heather famously rolled her eyes, walking around the car and plopping herself in the leather seat next to him. The ignition started loudly, but softened as he began backing out of the driveway. In one hand Alejandro held the directions, and in the other he held the steering wheel.

The car ride felt like forever, 15 minutes felt like days. Finally, they pulled up to the Hotel, which was unexpectedly nice for only 2 stars. "Wow…" Heather said nervously as she shook her leg in anxiety. "It'll be okay, love." Alejandro said sweetly, grabbing her hand and planting a small kiss on it, before climbing out and pacing around the car to open her door for her. "You didn't have to, I could have done that myself." She said blushing as he grabbed her hand and lifted her out carefully. "Yes, you could have, but if I let you then what kind of gentleman would I be?" he whispered as he put his arm softly around her waist, pulling her closer. "Ready?" she said confidently moving closer to him as they walked inside the building and up to the front desk. Alejandro nodded and gave the Hotel Keeper the invitations. At first, The Hotel Keeper looked confused, and then he laughed and pointed them to two large doors across the room. Alejandro smiled and put his arm around Heather, leaning in to her ear. "You ready to be shown off?" he whispered lightly. She giggled and tried hiding her blush as he smiled and kissed her cheek.

The doors almost swung open, letting the music drift into the air outside the room. Alejandro smiled as he saw Gwen and Duncan hand in hand by the bar, and Courtney watching in jealousy. It was quite comical to him. Heather looked up and his as he snickered to himself, rolling her eyes. As soon as they walked in they were surprised that only a few eyes were on them, and only Courtney was glaring at her. Heather smiled proudly as her and Alejandro walked swiftly across the room to a small set of chairs. Alejandro sat down and pulled Heather onto his lap as Chris walked in, turning off the music as everyone sat down to listen to what the drunken party boy had to say. No one cared about what he had to say, but he found the need to talk about something. Alejandro rolled his eyes and began whispering stupid little noises in Heather's ear to make her laugh. "Uhm, excuse me some people are trying to listen, and don't feel like hearing to you two love-birds trying to get lucky back there." Courtney said, trying to hide her jealousy. Alejandro cocked an eyebrow and bit Heather's ear, making her moan loudly. Everyone turned around and looked at her as she slapped her hand over her mouth and blushed wildly. Alejandro just snickered lightly in her ear as he heard some people say "Aww." Most likely Sierra with her 'Aleheather' blog that recently reached over 100,000 hits.

"So, just have a good time and party it up." Chris finally finished, tossing Duncan a beer. Owen automatically ran to the snack table (WOW big shocker there.), Noah and Cody went somewhere unknown together like they often did, Tyler and Lindsay sat together in all their dumbness, and the rest of the people just talked, reunited. Duncan walked up with Gwen by his side and slapped Alejandro on the back, hard. Heather looked up at Gwen, who had a surprisingly soft expression on her face as she greeted Heather. "It's nice to see you and Casanova finally together. It took you long enough." Gwen said as happily as she could. She had let her hair grow out a bit longer, but kept the same colors, it fit her personality more. Alejandro laughed and blushed, running his fingers through his hair. It was odd to see him blush like that. Players aren't supposed to blush. "So you and Gwen finally decided to tie the knot hmm?" Heather said nervously to Duncan as Alejandro purred in her ear more. "Yeah, I guess it was fate." He replied, kissing Gwen lightly on the cheek. Alejandro smiled and pulled Heather closer. "So…How did Aleheather finally happen?" Gwen said smiling brightly. Alejandro blushed again at the stupid couple name Sierra had made up. "Well…the details don't matter, what matters is I have the most amazing girl I've ever met in my arms, and I couldn't be happier." Alejandro said proudly, kissing Heathers cheek again, for what felt like the thousandth time. Gwen laughed and looked over at Heather, who was blushing beyond believe.

"Well I'm glad it finally happened, you guys are perfect." Duncan said, tossing Alejandro and Heather a beer. Both snapped open the cans hesitantly. Gwen, who picked up on this, laughed. "Wow, the famous evil ones didn't dig right into a beer?" Duncan spoke, reacting quickly, tipping the can over his mouth and chugging a few sips.

Suddenly Heather felt two hands push her off Alejandro's lap. She fell to the floor with a thud; hitting her head on the chair as her beer can fell into Alejandro's lap. She rubbed her head and tried to adjust her vision to see who had taken her place on her boyfriend's lap. When she could finally see, she saw Gwen with her hand extended. Heather grabbed Gwen's hand and stumbled to her feet, trying to get the room to stop spinning. "W-what the hell?" Heather shuddered as Duncan stood stiff, glaring. Finally, Heather peered over to see Courtney sitting on Alejandro's lap with her arms around his neck. He sat in complete shock, not being able to move. Duncan rolled his eyes and helped Gwen with Heather, who was wobbling wildly at the fact that Alejandro was just…sitting there…letting her do that. "Heather how many fingers am I holding up?" Duncan asked, half joking. Heather tried hard to focus. "Eleven…" she said as she pushed Duncan aside and grabbed Courtney by the shoulders. "Guess who." She said nastily pulling her off to the floor.

**(A/n- OHH BITCH FIGHTS COMING ON! Well my friend Michelle (yes Michelle I'm actually putting it in my authors note :D) She gave me the Courtney and Heather fight idea! :D This chapter isn't as good as I hoped it would be. But honestly this whole story isn't as good as people keep saying it is w. This chapter is pretty long so I don't know when I'll be able to put up another, which might suck for some people because I'm kind of leaving you in suspense…and I know when I read I hate when people do that. But I'm trying as hard as I can with my writers block. So I hope you liked… Review? The buttons right down their!)**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	6. Friday Night Bitch Fight

**(A/n- Well, Here's Chapter 6…right? I'm losing count I have such a headache . But I don't want to keep Michelle (My love) waiting much longer from this marvelous cliffhanger ;D)**

Courtney looked up and scowled at Heather, who still had her hand on her head from falling so hard. Alejandro sat in utter disbelief as Heather glared down at the obviously drunk Courtney before violently kicking her in the side. "What the hell do you think you're doing with my boyfriend?" Heather said loudly so people would look over at them. "Huh? Gunna answer me Miss. C.I.T.?" she said, giving her another good hard kick to the side. Courtney grabbed her leg and pulled her down. "Yeah, like you deserve him? Look what you did to him? How can you even live with yourself knowing what YOU caused? It's your entire fault and you know it." She said as she grabbed Heather's hair and began to pound her head against the floor, which only got Heather more angry. Alejandro winced, and Heather wasn't the first one to notice him become uncomfterble. Many people gasped and many were cheering Heather on as she began pulling at Courtney's hair, rolling her over so she was the one who was giving the beating.

"How dare you!" Heather screamed as she bashed her head against the floor more before Courtney pulled her back down and was about to punch her.

Heather's hand came up and slapped Courtney quickly, knocking her back into some of the other people. Suddenly she felt two strong hands pull her back. "Heather we should go…" Alejandro said, holding her back against his broad chest. His heartbeat relaxed her almost immediately as she saw Trent grab Courtney while she struggled. Duncan was smiling wider then she had ever seen him, which caused her to let out a laugh as she saw blood gushing from Courtney's nose. Alejandro picked her up and sighed, beginning to walk slowly out of the room and into the hallway. "What? Where are we going?" Heather asked curiously as Alejandro kicked open the hotel doors and made his way to the car. "Home." He managed to say, sounding extremely aggravated. "What? Why the hell are you mad at me? If anything, I should be mad at you for letting her push me off" she said back in almost a yell.

"Stop asking what, it's annoying." He replied, almost throwing her into the passenger seat. She pouted and quickly snapped on her belt, leaning her head on the window in disappointment. She thought he would be proud of her, finally standing up to Courtney, especially because he sure as hell wasn't going to stop her. "Why didn't you do anything when she pushed me?" Heather asked softly, rubbing the huge bump on her head as he hopped into the car and slammed the key in the ignition. "I was…" he hesitated, not knowing what to reply. She felt her face sadden, noticeably, so she quickly hung her head low as the car made its way down the interstate. "You overreacted Heather." He said, quickly pulling over. She scoffed and slapped him in the shoulder. "I overreacted? She was trying to steal you away from me, she is lucky I didn't tear her apart…" she said violently, turning her head to realize the slight smirk on his face. "So she was stealing me from you?" he asked softly, moving his face in closer to hers and cocking an eyebrow. "I'm yours?" he asked, smiling brightly. "Yes! You are, and-"she was cut off by his soft lips. They pressed lightly against hers, working hers in a passionate manner. Sparks flew across their lips, and danced on their tongues before he pulled away slowly.

"No one could ever steal me away from you Heather. You are my only, I didn't react because I was in complete shock, I should have stuck up for you, I was wrong and I'm sorry. Please don't be mad at me. I hate it when you're mad. I just want you to be happy. I love seeing that million watt smile on your face." He said caressing her cheek as she began to smile softly. "Like that…" he said, searching her eyes. She pushed him back. "I can't believe you didn't push that bitch off of you before I did…" Heather said, rubbing the sensitive bruise she got on her left arm. "Well, I'm not about to go and hurt a girl and get an ever worse reputation, gorgeous you should understand…" he said as he pulled the car back on the road and drove quite fast. "I do but she was about to kiss you, and…" she said unfinished as he cut her off. "Trust me Heather, the only girl I'm willing to kiss is you." He said taking the wheel in one hand, and her hand in his other. She blushed lightly, squeezing his hand tightly. "It was cute how jealous you got." He laughed, kissing her hand lightly. She pouted and took away her hand to cross her arms as they pulled into the driveway. "I'll get your door gorgeous." He said politely unfastening his belt and getting out to open her door. He was such a gentleman. He smiled and opened the door like a butler. "May I escort you to the house my dear?" he said in a snobby British accent, which sounded extremely stupid along with his sexy Spanish one. She couldn't get but play along. "Why yes you may my good sir." She said back in the same accent.

"Wow your quite the sight my love." He said snobbishly, standing unnaturally straight and holding out his arm. "As are you my good man. Spiffy as always I suppose." She said standing up with their arms linked. "You talk with the amount of intelligence every woman should acquire." He said neatly, letting the words slip off his tongue as he walked her gently to the door. "You need the key to the door my good man?" she replied reaching into her pocket and handing them to him. He smiled brightly and nodded, but just as he was about to open the door to his house, an unfamiliar boy beat them to it.

"Hello _Al_."

**(So who do you think is at the door? If it isn't obvious. I gave some big hints there guys! So, Again I'm thanking Michelle for giving me the fight idea. It helped a lot, if I didn't get that I could have probably been stuck! Hope you like, Next chapter might be a while. But I hope you enjoyed this one! Review?**

**The button's right down there. Satisfy the buttons needs!**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


End file.
